1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder device and/or a control device, and more particularly to a holder and control device for supporting shower heads and shower nozzles, and for controlling the water to flow out through either or both of the shower heads and the nozzles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical holder devices for supporting shower nozzles or other appliances comprise a bracket attached or secured to upper portions of supporting surfaces or walls or the like with fasteners. One or more holes should be drilled into the supporting surfaces or walls or the like with drilling machines or tools, for allowing the fasteners to be threaded into the supporting surfaces or walls or the like.
The present applicant has developed a holder device for adjustably supporting shower nozzles or the like, and for readily attaching to the supporting the surfaces or walls or the like without drilling holes in the supporting surfaces or walls or the like, and the holder device has been filed and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,197,776 to Tsai.
However, the holder device may only be used for adjustably supporting shower nozzles, but has no shower heads available such that the user may use the shower nozzles only.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,299,510 to Tsai discloses another holder and control device for supporting shower heads and shower or sprayer nozzles, and for controlling the water to flow out through either or both of the shower heads and the shower or sprayer nozzles.
However, the shower or sprayer nozzle attaching device is supported at a higher position to the water outlet tube and may not be easily fetched or obtained by the users, particularly the children and the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional holder devices for supporting the shower heads and/or the shower or sprayer nozzles.